


Our Secret Hideout

by EeveeJoshie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Exchange Student, Friendship, Homophobia, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Strict Parents, supportive friends
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 04:50:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17277383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EeveeJoshie/pseuds/EeveeJoshie
Summary: Wen Junhui, an exchange student from China who majors in business in hopes to one day take over his family’s company. As the oldest son, he is the heir to the company and can become the CEO of the company one day.Wen Junhui is secretly homosexual and has been since he was 16. The only people who know about his little secret are his close friends, who all go to the same university as him.Junhui was 18 when he moved to Korea as an exchange student. It was hard for him because he was all alone and could not speak the language. He had a hard time going around until he met Seungcheol and then Wonwoo. He quickly befriended them and his Korean speaking abilities improved.Junhui always thought that by the time he turned 23 he would be in China ready to become the new CEO. However, here he is at the age of 23, still in Korea with a family who has disowned him because of who he turned out to be.This is the story of the journey of a 19 year old whose life turned upside down when he met this special person by the name of Xu Minghao.





	1. 1.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there! So this is a new story.  
> Before you start reading I would like to say a few things.  
> I don't live in Korea nor am I a university student, so there may be a few things that are inaccurate in this story. Firstly, I would like to apologize for that. But you all should know that this is fictional and all part of my imaginations. If you don't like to read stories where things are inaccurate, I suggest you read a different story. But if that's not the case then I wish you all happy reading.

After what felt like forever, Junhui finally arrived at Incheon International Airport. The moment he stepped out of the airplane, he took a deep breath. If this is the place, he was going to call his home for the next couple of years or so, he might as well get used to the Seoul air. He swung his backpack strap over his left shoulder and walked out to baggage claim. After waiting for centuries, which in reality was not even an hour, Junhui was able to spot his luggage. He grabbed his luggage and put it on the ground. He stepped back, so other people could take their luggage as well but he did not walk away yet. He took a moment to look around the busy airport. People everywhere, some working others going on vacation. He saw a family with their son and smiled at the sight, because it reminded him of his own family back in China. A lone tear escaped his eye and he hurriedly wiped it away in an attempt to stop the rest from falling. It was hard to say goodbye to the family he loves so much.

 Taking one last deep breath, he grabbed his luggage ready to roll it out of the airport. He was here to make them proud. Junhui slowly walked out of the airport and stood in front of the entrance. That is when reality struck him. For the past couple weeks before his departure from China he has been studying Korean, but he was not that good in it. So there he stood frozen like a statue not sure what to do. He decided that he had to approach someone who did not speak Chinese eventually, so he stopped a taxi by sticking his hand out. The car stopped in front of him and the driver got out of the car to help him with his luggage. The kind man offered to put Junhui’s luggage in the trunk and told the younger one to sit and wait in the car. Junhui flashed the man a shy smile and obeyed the man’s words.

Not long after Junhui sat down, the man got back in the car. He turned around to look at Junhui and smiled. “Where are you headed to, son?” The man questioned him in Korean. It took him a moment to understand what the man was trying to ask him and then realization struck him. He was in a taxi. He is supposed to say where he wants to go. Firstly, Junhui made sure the man knew that he could not speak Korean fluently to which the man responded with it being okay and even complimented him that his pronunciation was quite good. To avoid linguistic misunderstandings, he handed the man a piece of paper, which contained the address of the apartment complex he was supposed to stay at while being in Korea. The man smiled and soon enough they were on their way to the place Junhui had showed the driver.

The man told him that it would take a while before getting to the destination, so he might as well make himself comfortable. He took out his phone and sent a text to his mom saying that he had arrived safely and is currently on his way to the apartment complex. He got a response from his mother about 5 minutes later saying how proud she is of him and that she already misses him so much. He smiled at his mom’s response then locked his phone and pushed it back in his jeans pocket.

He looked out the window of the car and admired his new home. The place sure was beautiful, but obviously, for Junhui his hometown was the place that warmed his heart the most. For the second time since he landed in Korea, a tear escaped his eye and he chuckled to himself feeling rather foolish. It made him think of his family and his little brother back in China.

The voice of the kind driver snapped him out of his train of thoughts. The man told him that they have arrived at their destination. Junhui smiled and paid the man and thanked him for his kind service. Junhui got out of the car followed by the man who took his luggage out of the trunk. He thanked the man once again and made his way inside the apartment building.

Inside a kind woman at the front desk greeted him. Fortunately, for Junhui, the woman spoke Chinese. He greeted her back and told her that his parents had reserved a 2-bedroom apartment for him. The woman smiled and typed away on her computer. After a couple minutes, she handed Junhui his key to his apartment and welcomed him, not only to the apartment but also to the country. The woman also told Junhui that if he ever were to need anything that he could ask her anytime and Junhui took a liking to her almost immediately. He thanked her and made his way to his apartment, which was on the fourth floor, room 410.

He unlocked his door and walked in. Turquoise coloured walls and white curtains greeted him. He smiled and silently thanked his parents for the amazing apartment. He walked to the living and put his luggage next to the small couch that could probably only fit two people Junhui’s size. Even then, he was contented with it. He dropped his backpack on the small couch and walked to one of the doors. He opened it revealing one of the two bedrooms. He loved it. He walked back to his luggage and rolled it the bedroom. He did not even bother looking around any further and plopped himself down on the bed. It was soft and nice. He decided to take a nap since he began to feel jetlagged.

Junhui woke up after a nap of about two hours. He woke up because he was getting hungry. The food the airline offered was not the tastiest that Junhui ever had and it made him miss his mom’s cooking. He got up and walked to kitchen. He opened the small fridge, nothing. He checked the cabinets, nothing. Junhui figured that he needed to do some grocery shopping. He walked to his backpack that was still lying unbothered on the couch. He took out his wallet, stuffed it in his back pocket and made his way out the door not forgetting his key on the way. He had in his mind to ask the nice woman at the front the way to the nearest convenience store.

He made his way down and slowly walked to the woman. He was a little hesitant, because he did not know how to approach the woman. Heck, he did not even know what to call her! Since it was his first day in Korea, he hoped the woman would have some sympathy for him.

“Uhm excuse me,” Junhui began “I was wondering if you could tell me the way to the nearest convenience store.” He asked in Chinese trying to sound as polite as he could. “Oh, Junhui.” The woman remembered his name from before which made Junhui smile. “Oh sure, sweetie.” Then the woman began to tell him how he could safely get where he wanted. He bowed and thanked the woman and then made his way towards the convenience store.

He was able to get there safely thanks to the directions the nice woman gave him. He walked in and scanned the store for a moment before walking to every isle and grabbing what he needed. In the end, he had to carry two bags filled with groceries back to his apartment. He walked back to his apartment, this time he walked slower with all the groceries in his hand. However, when he got to the apartment building, he was in quite a situation. Both his hands held bags filled with groceries, which resulted in him not being able to open the doors. He stood in front of the doors wondering if he should ask someone to help him or wait until someone opened the door so he could quickly slip in too. In the end, a person who seemed to be his age approached him.

“Hey there, need help?” The person offered and gave Junhui a smile. Junhui did not know if his brains stopped working for some reason, as he could not formulate an answer to give this nice stranger. He quickly nodded his head and the stranger chuckled an ‘okay’ and opened the door for both himself and Junhui. Both male walked in and went for the elevator.

The stranger looked at Junhui. “What floor?” He questioned Junhui. Junhui’s head snapped towards the stranger and looked at him with slightly widened eyes. “Ahh.” The stranger suddenly said. “You must be the exchange student from China. I am so sorry. My name is Seungcheol; I am the landlord’s son. Nice to meet you.” ‘Seungcheol’ stuck his hand out for Junhui to shake but he could not since his hands were somewhat full now. Seungcheol realized that and chuckled. “Right, your hands are full right now.” Junhui smiled. “I’m Junhui by the way.” Junhui looked at the buttons and realized neither of them had pushed a button yet. “Four.” Junhui said which confused Seungcheol for a moment. “Oh, the fourth floor?” Seungcheol asked and Junhui nodded. “That’s where I am headed. My best friend and boyfriend live on that floor.” Junhui thought that he had heard wrong when Seungcheol mentioned the word boyfriend but pushed that thought aside. It is none of his business anyways.

Seungcheol pushed the button that had the number 4 on it and waited. Soon the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out of it. Junhui walked to his door that had 410 on it. Seungcheol walked to the door next to Junhui’s which had 411 on it. He put the bags down for a moment in order to open his door.

Seungcheol looked over at Junhui. “Oh, your apartment is right next to Jihoon’s.” Right after those words left Seungcheol’s lips, the door opened revealing someone slightly shorter than Seungcheol. “It’s about time you got here.” He heard the person say and then hugged Seungcheol. Seeing that, Junhui could not keep the smile off his lips. “Ah, Jihoon. This is Junhui.” Seungcheol pointed towards the said male. “Junhui this Jihoon, my boyfriend.” He then pointed towards Jihoon, who slapped him on the chest. “You didn’t have to add the last part, idiot.” Junhui chuckled. “Oh don’t worry about it. I’m fine with it.” Junhui said in broken Korean. Jihoon looked at Seungcheol. “Invite him over. Soonyoung and Seokmin are already inside.” Junhui was about to walk into his apartment with his bags filled with groceries when Seungcheol spoke up. “Junhui, why don’t you come hang out with us. It’ll be fun.” Seungcheol smiled and Junhui nodded. “If it’s okay then yes.” Jihoon smiled. “Of course it’s okay. I’ll keep the door open for you.” Junhui nodded. “Thank you.”

Junhui walked inside his own apartment to put his groceries in the kitchen. He made a mental note to put them at their rightful place sometime later. He walked into his room and changed his clothes into ones that were slightly more comfortable. He grabbed his phone and made his way to Jihoon’s apartment. Just as Jihoon had said, he left the door open for him. He slowly walked in the apartment and closed the door behind him. Jihoon’s apartment looked similar to his. Inside there were four other people, 2 of them sitting on the couch and the other two on the ground in front of the television. They were watching a movie and Junhui wanted to walk away because he felt like he would bother them. He was about to walk away when Seungcheol spotted him. “Junhui! Come sit with us. Yah! Seokmin, grab a coke for him.” He saw Seungcheol throw a pillow at someone’s head who he guessed was Seokmin. The person stood up and walked to the kitchen.

Junhui walked to the rest of them and sat on the ground next to someone who smiled at him making his eyes look like a clock that showed 10 minutes after 10. The person held his hand out. “Hi, I’m Soonyoung.” Junhui took his hand and shook it. “Junhui.” Seokmin then entered the room again and handed Junhui the coke. “And I’m Seokmin. Nice to meet you.”

Junhui spent the rest of his night getting to know his neighbour and his friends more. Even though it was his first day in Korea, it was not that bad. He was able to make new friends. Or so he hoped. They were nice people after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and if you did I would love to hear your feedback. I will be posting more chapters but I want to know what all think of it first.  
> Thank you for reading!


	2. 2.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of Uni in South-Korea for Junhui. Thankfully he has his friends supporting him. He also makes a new friend along the way :D

The next couple of days went by in a blur and before Junhui could even blink his eyes, it was time for him to go to university. The sole reason he came to Korea for. Junhui woke up early that morning despite going to bed late. Could you blame the poor guy? To say that Junhui was nervous was an understatement. He was even too nervous to have breakfast that morning. He stayed in the shower longer than usual and changed his outfit at least three times. After that, he began styling his hair. But no matter what he did, it seemed like his hair did not want to cooperate. It is as if his hair had a mind of its own.

Junhui found out from his encounters with Seungcheol that Seungcheol and his boyfriend Jihoon along with their friends, Soonyoung and Seokmin, all went to the same university as Junhui. That thought made Junhui less nervous.

Junhui made his way to the university. Lucky for him, his neighbour Jihoon offered to go to school with him. He was thankful that the latter was so considerate enough to offer that. They both exited the apartment building and made their way to the bus stop.

“So,” Jihoon turned to look at Junhui. “What are you majoring in?” He asked. It took a moment for Junhui to understand him but eventually he did. “Oh, business. And you?” He answered. “Business, huh? Just like Seungcheol, but he is a year above you. I am majoring in music production.” Jihoon answered proudly and it surprised Junhui because he definitely did not expect Jihoon to be majoring in that.

They arrived just in time at the bus stop. Both of them boarded the bus and found their seats. It was not a long journey to the university and Junhui was grateful for that. When they arrived at the campus, both Junhui and Jihoon got out of the bus. They walked towards the main entrance and met up with Seungcheol, Soonyoung and Seokmin.

“Junhui!” Seokmin called out to the older and embraced him in a bone-crushing hug. “Nice to see you again.” Seokmin flashed Junhui his smile. Junhui could not help but smile himself. “Hi, Seokmin.” He felt a pat on his shoulder, looked towards that direction, and saw Seungcheol. “It’s going to be alright, Junhui. If you ever need anything you can always ask us.” Junhui simply nodded feeling his nervousness slowly fade away.

The five of them walks towards the entrance and wished each other good luck before going in their respective ways.

A couple days before the official start of the semester Junhui and Seungcheol visited the campus to get to know the place a little better. Seungcheol showed Junhui the way to all his classes; since it were the same classes he took last year. Junhui did not forget to take pictures of the places he was so supposed to pass on his way to his classes.

So there Junhui was staring at the pictures in his phone trying to make out if he was actually going the right way or not. He was too busy looking at his phone, was not paying attention to where he was going, and felt himself bump into someone’s shoulder. He immediately looked up from his phone and came face to face with someone the same height as Junhui, the difference being that the person wore specs and sported short black permed hair.

Junhui bowed and apologised. “Oh, I’m so sorry. I was not looking where I was going.” The stranger smiled at him. “It’s alright. Where are you supposed to be? Maybe I can help you.” The stranger offered. “I’m Wonwoo by the way. And you are?” Junhui looked at the stranger and then answered. “I’m Junhui.” Wonwoo smiled. “Where are you supposed to be?” Junhui showed his phone to Wonwoo that showed where he was supposed to be. “Oh! That is where I am going to right now. We can go together if you want.” Junhui quickly nodded his head. “Yes, please. Thank you.” Both Junhui and Wonwoo walked to their first class of the semester together.

Time went by rather quickly for a first day in school. Soon enough it was lunchtime. He was walking with Wonwoo to the school’s cafeteria and there he spotted his friends. Soonyoung saw him and waved him over, trying to signal him that they were going to eat lunch together. Wonwoo did not want to be a bother to Junhui and his friends, which is why he stood at one place when Junhui was walking over to his friends. Junhui turned around when he was barely a couple metres away from Wonwoo to see the latter still standing where he stood a couple moments ago.

“Wonwoo, are you coming?” He simply asked the other. Wonwoo shook his head. “I don’t want to be a bother to your friends. Go ahead and have lunch with them. I’ll just eat my lunch here.” Junhui shook his head while smiling. He walked back to Wonwoo and hooked his arm with Wonwoo. “Come on. You will not be a bother. It’s okay.” Wonwoo could not even protest as Junhui practically dragged Wonwoo to where his friends were standing.

When Junhui and Wonwoo stood in front of the others Junhui introduced them to each other. “Guys, this is Wonwoo. My new friend. I hope you don’t mind him tagging along with us.” Junhui introduced Wonwoo to his friends while gesturing towards him. He pointed to Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Seokmin and introduced them to Wonwoo. Soonyoung was the first to speak up. “It would be nice if you came and had lunch with us.” Wonwoo shyly smiled. “Are you sure it’s okay?” Seokmin patted Wonwoo on his shoulder. “Of course it is! The more the merrier.” Then Seungcheol spoke up. “Alright guys let’s go.”

Seungcheol and Jihoon were the ones who walked at the front and Junhui saw how Seungcheol reached for Jihoon’s hand. Jihoon then intertwined his fingers with Seungcheol’s fingers. For Junhui it was a beautiful sight, because in his 18 years of life he had never seen two guys be so open with their relationship. That is where Junhui’s secret comes in.

Junhui has been keeping a big secret from the people that surrounded him. He has kept this secret hidden for two years now. A secret that could possibly ruin his relationship with his family. Junhui is gay and has been for the past 2 years. There is a possibility that it could be for a longer time. However, it has been 2 years since he admitted that to himself. He was too scared to admit it to his parents because he knew how his parents were strongly against homosexuality. Since his family was one of the well-known ones in his hometown, he did not want to put shame on them since he was the one that is supposed to take his family’s business over one day. That is the reason he never told anyone. Scared to ruin his family’s perfectly polished reputation.

Seeing Seungcheol and Jihoon so open with their relationship made him wonder if people thought any differently of homosexuality in Korea. He knew that his parents would not accept him. He knew that if he ever came out to his parents, he would not even be able to face his little brother anymore. Somewhere in his head, he made a note, that if his Korean improved even more, he would ask Seungcheol about it.

The six, including Wonwoo, soon arrived at a small diner not that far away from campus. Junhui learned that the four friends, Seungcheol, Jihoon, Soonyoung and Seokmin, always ate there since Soonyoung worked part-time at the diner. They always use Soonyoung’s employee discount. Once they stepped into the diner, Junhui noticed that the place did not look very fancy but it was quite nice and he liked the overall look of it. The six of them quickly found a place to sit, having to drag another table since one table only allows four people to sit at, and scanned the menu. After deciding what they were getting, Soonyoung got up to order for all of them.

“I’m so sorry for all this.” Wonwoo suddenly said making the rest of them look at him. “Don’t worry about it.” Jihoon said offering the boy a smile. “It’s okay. You can hang out with us from now on. Any friend of Junhui’s, is a friend of ours too.” Seungcheol added which made Wonwoo smile.

They waited for a couple more minutes when Soonyoung walked back with their food in his hands. He put the food on the table and sat down next to Seokmin. Junhui always thought that those two were quite close with each other. Not the kind of close you have with a friend. The kind of close like Jihoon and Seungcheol had with each other. The doubts Junhui had was pushed aside when he saw Soonyoung peck Seokmin’s cheek. Then it hit him. Soonyoung and Seokmin were dating, just like Jihoon and Seungcheol. He smiled seeing the two dote over each other like two lovebirds.

The group of friends began to chomp down on their food and talked about this and that. Seungcheol mentioned how he wanted to have a game night with all of them, including Wonwoo. The rest of them agreed and said that it was a good idea. However, since the semester just began, they were all a little busy at the time. Therefore, the group of friends exchanged numbers with Wonwoo and made a group chat. That way they can check with each other.

The game night was a couple months later, around Christmas time, when they were all finished with their exams for the semester and were currently on a short break. They decided that it would be best to have the game night at Jihoon’s place. It was no problem for Junhui, since he lived right next door. Wonwoo, however, had a little trouble finding the apartment building. As kind as Junhui was, he waited in front of the building for Wonwoo. Once he saw the latter, he immediately embraced him and led him inside the building since it was freezing cold outside. They made their way to the fourth floor and into Jihoon’s apartment. All the others had already arrived and they were all waiting for Wonwoo. Upon seeing Wonwoo, they all greeted him and welcomed him.

Junhui walked to the kitchen where Seungcheol was busy preparing snacks and drinks to get them through the night. Junhui offered Seungcheol to help him bring all the snacks and drinks to the living room where Seokmin and Soonyoung were busy putting up Jihoon’s Xbox. Soon enough they were are warm and played lots of games. The snacks Seungcheol prepared disappeared like water.

They were all having a great time not even paying attention to the time. When Soonyoung glanced over at the clock on the wall, he was left stunned. “It’s almost 2 a.m.?!” He exclaimed. Wonwoo grabbed his phone and pressed the home button. “Looks like it is. Well, I have to go back to my apartment now.” Wonwoo said and stood up. Before he could even walk away, Seungcheol grabbed his arm. “I don’t think you’re leaving right now.” Wonwoo looked at Seungcheol confused. “I’m a grown man, Seungcheol.” He chuckled. “You’re barely 19. You’re staying here with us.” If Wonwoo was confused before, then he was even more puzzled right now. “What do you mean?” Seungcheol sighed. “What I mean is we’re all staying here. Just for tonight.” Wonwoo looked to the others to see if what Seungcheol said was true. “Come on, Wonwoo. You are one of our friends now. What kind of friends would we be if we let you go out in the cold at this time? Just stay.” Wonwoo sighed and nodded. “Okay, I’ll stay.

The six friends all helped put the mattresses in the living room and brought pillows and blankets for all of them. Wonwoo ended up sleeping on the couch because he did not want to trouble the others even more. Seungcheol and Jihoon protested but he told them that he was already grateful enough they were letting him stay for the night.

They all lied down and soon fell into a deep slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!  
> I hope you enjoyed reading it~  
> Let me know what you think in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed that and if you did I would love to hear your feedback. I will be posting more chapters but I want to know what all think of it first.  
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
